radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
'A Meeting in the Sky -Encounter-' (大空の出会い -Encounter-, Ōzora no deai -Encounter-") is the fourth episode of the RADIANT Anime. Short Summary Seth aims for Artemis Academy to find clues to the legendary land of Radiant. Along the way, he meets Captain Dragunov of the Inquisition, an organization that cracks down on sorcerers. It was Seth who did nothing wrong, but he was caught simply for using magic. After trying to escape doesn't work, Seth finds himself in trouble and meets two sorcerors named Melie and Doc. Plot Details A researcher from Artemis Academy arrives in Pompto Hills in a pig-shaped ship. He asks Alma if she knows where the remains of the Nemesis are. Meanwhile, an Inquisitor ship Captained by Dragunov has captured a Sorcerer and remains on the search for more. Alma called for Artemis three days ago but Doc's assistant never arrived. The Inquisitors also try to arrest Seth, who continues to resist onboard their ship. Dragunov asks what the commotion is about and his Knights explain that Seth crashed into the ship. They tried to interrogate him and he started a fight in retaliation. Dragunov notices Seth's horns and questions him about being a sorcerer. He reveals that Inquisitors exist to prosecute Sorcerers and his men arrest Seth. They trap him inside a cage made of black silver and Seth tells them to let him out so he can hunt down Radiant. Dragunov tells Seth not to say that term so loudly and they trap him inside the ship for being cursed. Alma told Seth to search for a research town called Artemis and to find a powerful sorcerer named Yaga. Inside the ship, Seth notices a small floating creature and a girl also trapped beneath the ship. She introduces herself as Melie and reveals she was going to Pompo Town to retrieve a Nemesis before she got lost and captured by the Inquisition. She is a sorceror sent from Nemesis and is accompanied by her small friend Mister Boobrie. Melie got caught after she was separated from her friend Doc. She compliments Seth's horns and they're interrupted by a sudden rumbling on their ship. Doc arrives and Melie notices him, immediately blowing his cover. Dragunov notices Doc is carrying Nemesis remains and arrests him as well. Back inside the ship, Seth introduces himself to Doc and learns Melie is his assistant. Doc claims he researches Nemesis because taking them out one by one is a monumental task. Seth claims he's going to defeat them all using Radiant and Doc learns Alma is the woman who raised him. Mister Boobrie steals the keys to free of all of the sorcerers. They try tracking down their stuff before escaping, but Dragunov catches them. Seth uses his Titan Punch to blow them away and Dragunov is shocked to see him use magic with his bare hands. The Knights persist and Melie protects them using her defensive magic. They appear to get overwhelmed again when suddenly Melie changes personalities and goes on the offensive. When Melie is under extreme stress, her curse activates and her personality becomes the opposite of her normal kind self. Melie's crazy mean side blows away the knights using Ignis Rumpere. Seth is amazed with her power and gets his stuff bad. Dragunov suddenly appears and threatens to shoot Melie with his bow when Seth uses his Titan Punch to free Doc's ship. The sorcerers escape and while the knights are prepared to shoot down their ship, Dragunov tells them to cease hostilities as they're drawing closer to Artemis. He also makes a mental note that Seth used magic barehanded. As the sorcerer's soar through the sky on Doc's ship, Seth asks Melie to teach him more about magic. Before long, they reach the city of sorcerers: Artemis Academy. Characters ;MAIN *Seth ;SUPPORTING *Alma ;ANTAGONISTS *Inquisition ;NEW *Doc *Dragunov *Melie *Mister Boobrie ;MENTIONED *Yaga Magic & Items *Titan Punch *Repulse *Ignis Rumpere *Black Silver Cage Locations *Inquisition's Patrol Vessel Battles & Events *Seth & Melie vs. Inquisitors Adaptation Differences Navigation Category:Episodes